encuentro
by laraila
Summary: yuuri es marinero que viaja por las costas de África, cuando un barco pirata los ataca. es recatado por... ¿quien te rescató yuuri? -quiero agradecerle, porque... lo he visto en un sueño, ¿o era la realidad?


**1 la bruja**

Le dolía la cabeza, el ruido de los cañones era fuerte y retumbaba en todo su cuerpo. Estaba cansado, y la sangre brotaba de su brazo izquierdo. a él solo lo habían llamado para enviar un cargamento hasta las costas Africanas, pero un barco los había interceptado en medio.

\- ¡piratas! - había escuchado desde arriba, luego de eso no recordaba mucho que había sucedido, escuchó gritos y el humo empezó a inundar la escena.

a su alrededor sus compañeros, los cuales eran casi todos ingleses, perdían la batalla.

¡No podía morir todavía! Un hada hace 5 años le había ordenado en un sueño cambiar de país. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el primer barco que vio, que resultó ser uno a Inglaterra, desde entonces solía viajar desde aquella isla hasta África, y de ahí de vuelta. Solían llevar distintos tipos de cargamentos. Esta vez llevaban dinero en efectivo para un banco, sabían que un ataque pirata era una posibilidad, pero no estaban preparados para la magnitud. Tres barcos enemigos habían venido hacia ellos.

Una bala pasó cerca suyo, a lo lejos vio un agujero que se había hecho en el piso. No lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta allí para intentar esconderse, pero su fuerte no fue tanta. Un horrendo hombre maloliente 30 centímetros más alto que el japonés, lo interceptó. (1)

-¡¿así que pensabas escapar?! – le dijo el hombre acorralándolo contra el borde

-y-yo, no…

\- ¡no pierdas tiempo, tenemos más cosas que hacer aquí! – le gritó otro hombre más léjos

El hombre que lo acorralaba lo volvió a mirar con asco

\- no perderé una bala contigo – le dijo despectivamente, lo empujó por los hombros hasta que Yuuri perdió el equilibrio y cayó a las frías aguas del océano atlántico.

No podía respirar, le dolían los huesos por el frío, era imposible que sobreviviera. Se sujetó a un pedazo de una puerta que flotaba, y adormecido por el cansancio, decidió dejarse llevar por la suerte. Recordó parte de su vida, pesó que sería lindo probar un katsudon, cálido como el amor de su madre mientras se lo preparaba, sin más cerró sus ojos y durmió. (2)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sus párpados se sentían pesados… pero más que eso… ¡estaba vivo! Se levantó de golpe, pero el dolor de cabeza regresó de inmediato.

\- no deberías levantarte de golpe todavía… debes descansar – una fuerza cálida tocó su pecho y lo hizo recostarse nuevamente. El sonido de esa voz lo calmó como una madre cantando una canción de cuna a su bebé.

\- tu… ¿me salvaste? – le preguntó a la voz. Una chica apareció frente a él. Era hermosa, de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes.

\- no exactamente, un amigo mío te salvó, pero gastó toda su energía en ello, por lo que te estoy cuidando hasta que mejores por petición de él.

\- pero…

\- está bien, de todas formas mi objetivo era detener esa pelea, la paz no es fácil de crear

\- no entiendo de los que hablas – le dijo extrañamente calmado, en una situación normal se asustaría. Estaba en una playa desconocida, con una mujer hermosa que decía cosas extrañas, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

\- soy Mila, la séptima bruja del castillo de Isabel

\- ¿isabel?

\- la primera bruja de la historia, el día que murió, dejó a cargo de la magia a 10 de sus estudiantes, yo soy la séptima, la bruja roja del amor y la paz. Quería detener lo sucedido con tu barco, pero lamentablemente llegué tarde.

\- y entonces… ¿quién me salvó? – le preguntó cuándo ya se sentía mejor, las curaciones de la bruja hacían efecto de inmediato.

\- uno de mis compañeros, pero ahora es hora que duermas… cuando despiertes, estarás de vuelta en casa Yuuri. Eso último los había sentido como un susurro.

\- pero… debo agradecerle a esa persona

\- entonces… llámalo por su nombre, el brujo lobo blanco, Vik…

 _1 tengo entendido que entre los siglos XV y XVI Inglaterra comerciaba con sus colonias africanas, y existían los barcos piratas. pero no estaba segura que fueran esos años, así que decidí no ponerlos jeje… no me culpen, pasé esa parte de la historia hace dos años u.u_

 _2 la muerte por congelamiento suele crear alucinaciones antes de adormecer a las personas hasta que mueren… no sé por qué pero parece que es así_

 ** _pues... esto es un nuevo experimento jiji, resulta que tenemos que hacer una historia, y la que ganaba era representada por el taller de teatro, y pues sali tercera de 13 que se presentaron, quede entre feliz por llegar tan lejos y triste por estar tan cerca del primer lugar :,v pues bien, a la hora de presentarla cambié los nombres, pero siempre la había pensado con yuuri y viktor, así que la cambié un poco y aquí se las dejo :)_**


End file.
